In today's world, time and freedom to carry out tasks as intended is of the essence. Exercise and/or physical therapy treatments are expected to be provided in a transferable, portable, efficient and economical manner. An exercise chair for facilitating the carrying out of the same is expected to be used by multiple persons having different height needs or for one person with different or changing needs. A particular application is to strengthen the lower extremities so as to allow an individual to stand from a seated position unaided.
Such an exercise chair should be adjustable, capable of seating multiple patients at differing times and at differing heights, and moreover to enable recovering patients to exercise at progressive height positions. Further, the exercise chair should be foldable to save valuable space for storage and also to be portable for travel.